Lust or Love or Both?
by Dreaming-Sensations
Summary: [All of the chapters have been replaced and new ones will be coming soon]Summer has just ended and it is their sixth year back at Hogwarts. What will the new school year bring? Warning: mm slash if you don't like that then please refrain from reading
1. Chapter One

This is a Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy slash. This is my first fan-fic so bare with me! Please R/R and tell me what you think and all suggestions are wanted not to mention needed!

**Warning:** The following fan-fic may contain disturbing scenes involving homosexuality. If you have a problem with homosexuality or bisexuals then please refrain from reading this fan-fic!

**Disclaimer:** These characters are NOT MINE! The plot is MINE! Need I say more?

* * *

**Lust or Love or Both?**

**Chapter One:**

It was Draco's sixth year back at Hogwarts. The summer had been dreadfully uneventful for him, not that he was complaining. Usually his summers consisted of terrible beatings and repeated crucios to increase his pain threshold, but thankfully not this summer. At the beginning of the summer Lucius had told Draco that he was giving him the summer off and that he expected him to spend his summer in a productive manner. Well long story short, if anything, Draco was behind in his "summer studies" because according to him school work should stay at school.

Over the summer, even though Draco had achieved nothing academically, he had achieved a lot physically. Draco now had a nice set of rock hard abs, strong and muscular biceps and a great butt. Looking in the mirror he asked himself how any girl could resist him; little did he know that his new appearance wouldn't only attract girl's wandering eyes.

"Hogwarts", Harry breathed, "it feels so good to be going back for another year full of mysteries."

"Hey Harry!" called Ron as he made his way over through the crowd.

"Ron! Wow have you ever changed!"

Ron blushed slightly, "It hasn't been that long, I only grew a few inches... but look at yourself you have gotten taller too! And you sure could use a hair cut!" Harry laughed at this and punched him lightly on the arm. Then they both noticed Hermione heading over. "Hey Hermione!" they said simultaneously.

"Hey guys! How was your summer?"

"Not much to talk about," said Ron smiling as he took in the changes that Hermione had gone through over the summer, "the family mostly stayed at the Burrow. What about you?" His gaze finally returning to her eyes after they had lingered on some of Hermione's new curves.

Hermione, seemingly oblivious to Ron's inspection, beamed and stated proudly, "My family went on a cruise in Florida! It was amazing and the wild life was beautiful!"

"THE TRAIN TO HOGWARTS WILL BE LEAVING IN FIVE MINUTES! STUDENTS, PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS!"

Harry, not needing to be told twice, scrambled onto the train, shortly followed by Hermione and then Ron whose eyes were completely fixated on Hermione's rear-end. After walking shortly down the aisle, the trio found an empty compartment and settled themselves for the long ride ahead of them.

'Hmph, looks like I wasn't the only one that improved this summer. Potter, Weasley and Granger have grown too, especially Potter. He looks much better, more masculine and attractive. One might even consider him ho...OMG was I just about to call Potter ho...no I won't even think it...But he sure is nice to look at...Draco snap out of it!'

"Oh are you all right sweetie?" cooed Pansy. "You look stressed; do you want me to give you a back massage?" she said while sliding her hands up his back to rest on his shoulders while squeezing tenderly.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" yelled Draco suddenly snapping back to reality. "I'm not stressed and I don't need you molesting me so just back off!" with that he glided onto the train trying desperately to get Harry out of his head. With out even noticing where he was going he went along the aisle where Harry, Hermione and Ron had just walked down.

After pacing for a bit Draco realized that he should find a compartment to stay in but when he looked around he saw that all the compartments where full. So after pacing a bit more he decided to just walk into one and sit there no matter who was already occupying it. He knew it would be very rude but he didn't care because he could hear Pansy's annoying voice yelling in search of him. So without further hesitation he quickly and rather gracefully let himself into a compartment, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Startled faces and a small yelp greeted him. Draco looking around realized that he had just walked into the one compartment that he really didn't want to be in, besides whatever one Pansy had claimed. He was just about to let himself out again but then he heard Pansy calling for him right outside the door so he decided to make the best of the situation that lay in front of him.

"Draco what the hell are you doing in our compartment?" Ron snarled. "Get OUT!"

"It's nice to see you again too Weasley," replied Draco, his lips dripping in sarcasm while forming his infamous sneer.

"What do you want?" asked Hermione obviously not impressed with his intrusion anymore than Ron was.

"Why do I need a reason to visit some of my fellow classmates?" he asked feigning a hurt look. "I was just stopping by to say hi."

"My ass you were!" yelled Ron attempting to lunge at him, but was held back by a thoughtful looking Harry.

Draco rather startled, not by Ron's outburst, but rather by Harry's silence since he walked in, looked at Harry unintentionally locking eyes with him even though he was previously trying to avoid looking at him due to his betraying thoughts about the Golden Gryffindor scant moments ago. Draco felt Harry searching him steadily with his eyes. Harry didn't know why he was drawn to Draco or why he was even tolerating his presence. He felt a strange feeling as he locked eyes with him, something he had never felt before. He felt curious about Draco and he found himself assessing him, looking him up and down.

Hermione cleared her throat rather loudly, which seemed to snap both boys out of whatever trance they had been in. "Ahemm...Malfoy, I think you should leave."

Draco, not hearing Pansy outside the compartment anymore, left hurriedly. He had no idea what had just happened but there was nothing he wanted more than to get as far as possible from Potter.

"Well," said Ron relaxing a bit, "that was...interesting."

Hermione, ignoring Ron's insolence asked, "Harry are you alright? What happened?" She was obviously concerned about Harry's behavior.

Harry, still looking a little bewildered replied, "I dunno." Hermione getting the feeling that Harry wasn't going to say any more, decidedly let it drop.

'What just happened? When our eyes met, it was if he could see into my mind...It was so strange...What if he knows what I was thinking about him? I really need to be more careful...'

"Oh! Draco there you are! I have been looking everywhere for you! Come on I saved a compartment just for us!"

"Oh great, just what I needed, more quality time to spend with you." Pansy blushed furiously, not catching his sarcasm, grabbed his arm and dragged him away to his doom.

* * *

_**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!**_

_**P.S. Harry's thoughts will be revealed to all in Chapter two.**_


	2. Chapter Two

Well Chapter One went well...I think. Anyways just so I don't confuse anybody, Draco's thoughts will be shown in **'BOLD'** as well as **BOLD** and Harry's thoughts will be shown in _'Italics' _as well as _Italics_. It just shows two of their opinions because they will be 'fighting' with themselves. Ok everybody got it? Good! So on with the story!

* * *

**Lust or Love or Both?**

**Chapter Two**

Everybody was settled in the Great Hall and the sorting had just finished. As Dumbledore clapped his hands, food appeared on the tables in front of everyone and the feast began. There was alot of noisy chatter all throughtout the feast and everybody was content, or so it seemed.

**'I WONDER IF HARRY THINKS ABOUT OUR LITTLE INCIDIENT? I WONDER IF IT MEANT ANYTHING TO HIM? OH WELL I GUESS ONLY TIME WILL TELL...'

* * *

**

_'What happened today on the train? What did that look mean? The way that he looked at me, right in the eye, he didn't snear or anything. Even though his face remained impassive his eyes... Those beautiful, silver orbs of his. They were...different. They weren't solid and cold like usual, they just were...well I don't know what they were. He actually seemed normal though, like he had feelings. I got the feeling that he had experienced alot of pain in his life and it was almost as if he were reaching out to me for help.'_

_What are you thinking? Malfoy, feelings? If I didn't know better I would think that you were developing a soft spot for him._

_'Well he is rather attractive...Hot even'_

_Oh no you didn't just call Malfoy, your arch enemy, HOT?_

_'Well he is, I mean just look at him! He has a beautiful body, perfect hair, and stunning eyes...'_

_You...NEED...H...E...L...P..._

_'Hmmm...I wonder what he is thinking right now...'

* * *

_

**'HE'S LOOKING AT ME...'**

**HE HAS BEAUTIFUL EYES...**

**'OH, NO! NOW HE IS SMILING AT ME!'**

**THEN SMILE BACK YOU ARSE!**

**'WHY? THAT WOULD JUST ENCOURAGE HIM! I DON'T THINK I CAN DO THIS...'**

**UH YOU GIT! YOU KNOW YOU WANT HIM SO THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS SMILE AT HIM!**

**'OK, OK. I AM SMILING. YOU HAPPY NOW?'**

**NO, NOT REALLY.**

**'WELL WHATEVER THEN I AM OUT OF HERE, ITS NOT LIKE I AM ACTUALLY GONNA EAT ANY OF THIS SHIT.

* * *

**

_'He's leaving. I wonder where he is going...'_

_Look if you wanna talk to him just follow him, leave and go catch up to him!_

_'I think I will!'_

_Wait I was just kidding!_

"Excuse me guys I, um, need to go to the, uh, washroom. Yea thats it, I gotta go."

"Ok Harry. Uh, thanks for enlightening us." said Hermione looking a little confused about Harry's strange behavior. Ron just rolled his eyes and continued stuffing his face with anything and everything that was edible.

* * *

_**A/N: Ok so what do you guys think so far? I know this was a pretty short chapter but I just thought that this was a good opportunity to end the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! Next chapter should be out soon!**_


	3. Chapter Three

So...Things are going pretty well so far. Maybe there will be a little slash in this chapter. Maybe...LOL who am I kidding, there is definitely going to be some slash, well MILD slash. Ok so once again Draco's thoughts will be in **BOLD** and Harry's will be in _Italics_.

**Disclaimer:** I think I forgot to put a disclaimer on my last chapter...Oh well! These characters are NOT MINE. This plot IS MINE! This disclaimer is valid for the rest of Lust or Love or Both so don't expect disclaimers on the following chapters!

* * *

**Lust or Love or Both?**

**Chapter Three**

"Where do you think Harry is going?" asked Ron, a little curious.

"I don't know," said Hermione following Harry's departing back with her eyes, "do you think we should follow him?"

"Well, I am kind of curious as to where he is going. He obviously isn't going to the washroom."

"We better hurry up if we are going to follow him," stated Hermione as she got to her feet.

"What a way to start off the school year, stalking our own friend," grumbled Ron as he got to his feet, giving his unfinished meal one last longing look.

* * *

**I NEED TO TALK TO SOMEBODY. FOR ONCE I REALLY REGRET NOT HAVING MANY FRIENDS. HA! MANY? SINCE WHEN DID I HAVE FRIENDS AT ALL? THEY JUST WANY ME BECAUSEOF MY MONEY AND MY FAMILY CONNECTIONS. I WONDER IF THESE...THESE...FEELINGS THAT I HAVE TOWARD POTTER ARE NORMAL? I SHOULD BE THINKING ABOUT ALL OF THE HOT SLYTHERIN GIRLS, BUT NOOOOO I JUST HAPPEN TO BE THINKING ABOUT THE ONE MOST OFF LIMIT GUYS IN THIS GENERATION. THE ONE GUY THAT I, AS A MALFOY, SHOULD HATE WITH UNDIEING VIGORENCE, IS POTTER AND YET...I FIND MYSELF LUSTING AFTER HIM. I GUESS THE OLD SAYING IS TRUE, THE FORBIDDEN FRUIT IS ALWAYS THE SWEETEST...DO I HEAR FOOTSTEPS FOLLOWING ME? LETS JUST SEE HOW DETERMINDED THEY ARE TO KEEP UP... **

Draco smirked as he ducked into an empty classroom, waiting in the shaddows to pounce on his stalker.

* * *

_Why am I doing this? What is wrong with me? Why am I suddenly craving Malfoy's attention? Why do I have this longing desire to rip his clothes off, ravage his sexy, slender body and shag him for all he's worth? For Merlin's sake I am only 16, and a virgin at that! I know it is normal to have these kind of thoughts but not about a guy, and certainly not about your enemy! Maybe I should go to see Madame Pomfrey, maybe there is something wrong with me. Maybe this is all some effect of...of...food poisoning! Maybe the Dursleys tried to poison me before I left! Wait no, thats impossible. I make all the meals and they eat all the same stuff that I do, well more actually. They wouldn't willingly put their lives in danger, they think that they are too valuable and important to even think of such a thing... Hey, Malfoy isn't in the hall anymore, where did he go? I think I just saw his blond hair in that classroom. Maybe this isn't such a good idea... Well if I go back now Hermione and Ron will be suspicious, I guess I have no choice but to follow him...

* * *

_

"I wonder why he is in such a rush?" mused Hermione out loud, "it almost makes you wonder if he is following somebody..."

"He might be, you never know. After all he did leave the Great Hall in a bit of a hurry." Replied Ron thoughtfully.

Hermione looked up to study Ron's expression, not seeing anything of interest she decided to try and see if she could see ahead of Harry. With a muffled gasp she realized that Harry was following somebody, somebody with silvery blond hair..."Ron...I think he is following somebody. I think that he is following...OMG..."

* * *

**A/N: LMAO quite the cliff hanger! NOT! This chapter would not be possible without the help of my bff Andrea. LOL thanks! I know how much you hate this kinda story!**


	4. Chapter Four

I am sooooo sorry about the length of the last chapter! It was all Andrea's fault! And I am also really, really sorry for forgetting to add slash to the last chapter. Once again I blame this all on Andrea because she is against slash. I will do my best to make this chapter as long and action filled as possible. LOL well now that I have guiltlessly put all the blame on Andrea, on with the story!

* * *

**Lust or Love or Both**

**Chapter Four**

Recap:

"Ron...I think he is following somebody. I think that he is following...OMG..."

* * *

As Draco waited in the shadows for his 'stalker' to enter the room, he contemplated about who it could possibly be. He greatly doubted that it would be Crab or Goyle, they are too stupid. He figured that it could be Pansy, but didn't think it was a plausible idea because if she was known for anything it definitely was not her stealthy-ness. So, if it wasn't Crab, Goyle, Pansy, and probably not any of his house mates...then who was following him? 'Oh well, I guess that I will just have to wait and see...'

* * *

"I can not believe this!" cried Hermione completely appalled. "Why would Harry, in his right mind, EVER want to follow Malfoy?" 

Ron, fuming and hardly able to keep himself from plowing Harry from behind and smashing his head on the wall, in attempt to knock some sense into him, didn't answer Hermione verbally because he knew that if he even attempted to speak, well lets just say that his words would take a mind of their own.

"Maybe Malfoy cast some sort of spell on him without us noticing. Maybe it was some sort of spell that just required eye contact and he cast it while we were on the train coming to Hogwarts!" Hermione knew that she was just trying to rectify a reason to convince herself that Harry really wasn't off his rocker.

"Uh, Hermione...Harry is gone..."

"WHAT? YOU MEAN YOU LET HIM OUT OF YOUR SIGHT FOR THE FIVE SECONDS THAT I WASN'T LOOKING? WHY..."

"H...E...R...M...I...O...N...E..." said an exasperated Ron.

"What?" asked Hermione, all ranted out.

"I think he headed into that class room," said Ron, for once being the level headed person in the situation. "I think you had too much caffeine some time in your life and it is finally starting to catch up." said Ron grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh shut-up!" replied Hermione obviously agitated.

* * *

"Malfoy...are you in here?" asked Harry very uncertainly. 

"POTTER? You were the one stalking me?" asked Draco incredulously, stopping just in time from pouncing on him.

"Well stalking is rather harsh..." started Harry.

"What would you call it then?" said Draco with a sharp venom in his voice that snakes often acquired.

"I was following you," stated Harry with more courage in his voice than he truly felt.

"Really, I didn't notice," said Draco in a highly sarcastic voice. "But now I want to know WHY."

"I'm not really sure why. I guess you could say that I had a sudden urge to seek you out for reasons currently unknown."

"Don't give me that shit! I know that you were following me for a reason and you are not leaving here until I hear what it is!" stated Draco with a victorious smirk appearing on his face.

"Uh, well...I guess I followed you because..." Harry looked around the empty classroom, currently at a loss of words.

"Because..." drawled an impatient Draco.

"Well I guess it had something to do with the incident on the train..." said Harry uncertainly. "I guess that I sensed a change in you and I...I...wanted to see if there really was something different." Harry then assesed Malfoy's newly acquired, stunning looks.

"As you can plainly see, I have." said Draco rather smugly.

"I wasn't talking about physical changes. I thought I saw a change in your manner, or something of that sort. At least I was hopeing that I saw a change..." said Harry beginning to doubt his own mental stabililty while wondering incredulously what he thought he was doing talking to Malfoy.

"What kind of change in my manner?" asked Draco rather suspicious of what Potter was getting to.

"Well...uh...I just uh..."

"Spit it out Potter!" growled Draco.

"Well I thought I saw a certain, warmth in your manner towards me!" yelled Harry, rather embarrassed now, his cheeks taking on a pink tinge.

Draco was momentarily too shocked for words, but that didn't last for long. "Maybe you are right," said Draco slowly, "not that I am saying that you are! But what if you were, what would you do then? What would the great Harry Potter do if he found out that Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin heir, had a attraction to the Boy-Who-Lived?" asked Draco, immediately shoving his foot in his mouth. (Figuratively of course.)

"I...I think I would do this..." said Harry suddenly moving towards Draco and pressing his lips to his. Draco, with good reason, stood for a far few seconds to shocked to react. But then as soon as Harry made to move back Draco suddenly realized what was happening, and for some reason his brain allowed his instincts to take over and Draco ended up taking Harry and slamming him against the wall, lips locked all the while, and gave his hands free roam along Harry's sides.

Harry was very worried at first when he felt Draco tense up against his sudden actions, but then as he began to pull away, events took a turn that surprised him greatly. Draco pushed him up against a wall and began groping him and kissing him feverently. This was too much to take in at once so Harry allowed himself to get caught in the moment and he would think about it all afterwards.

Draco noticed that now Harry was also exploring his own body with a shiver of pleasure. He also noticed how quickly things were escalating. He knew that they should stop before they got caught but then the unthinkable happened...walking through the opened door was Granger and Weasley both imediately stunned by the unbelievable sight in front of them.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Ron way beyond furious. "WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? HARRY, IN CASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE THAT IS MALFOY YOU'RE SNOGGING WITH THERE!" While Ron was screaming his brains out Hermione just stood there rooted to the spot, eyes wide open and she was very close to having a heart attack. Her emotions where overwhelming her and she was barely keeping herself on her feet. Everybody else was too caught up with the position Harry and Draco were in to notice Hermione slowly collapse.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay well this is all revised now, so I'll start writing new chapters…hopefully longer chapters and soon.**_


End file.
